WIFE SWAP!
by LaurieCullen
Summary: Another wife swap story. I used my OC Lauren.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...this week on wife swap, we have two new families! The Cullen family from Forks and The Chrone family from Arkansas.  
**

**Hello, I'm Esme Cullen. I am the 31 year old adoptive mother of 8 kids. It sounds odd but really it's not as hard as it sounds.**

**My kids are fairly well behaved, even without many boundaries.**

**My rules are simple:**

**They must be home by midnight or they will be locked in solitary confinement (my idea)**

**Keep their grades up, no GPAs under 3.0**

**Must respect each other**

**That's about it...I believe that many more rules and Emmett would break the house.**

**Emmett is he oldest, he's 19 and quite a handful, but he's rather sweet when you get to know him...disregard the sexual innuendos, he's just trying to get a feel for you.**

**Rosalie is next, she's 19 also and she's Emmett's girlfriend (that's another thing...since they're technically not related, they can date.) She's kind of snappy but she's really very kind when she warms up to you.**

**Then we have Bella, she's 18, almost 19. She's the quietest of the girls. She likes to read and hang out with Lauren. She's with Edward. She sometimes hides from Alice so if you don't see her but her car's here...she's hiding.**

**Edward is next, he's also 18. He's silently funny. He's intelligent and very laid back. He drives a Volvo, don't touch it unless you want to be decapitated. **

**Then there's Alice, she's 17. Beware her with a credit card. We have a vast fortune because of the children's inheritance...and Carlisle's job so it doesn't matter how much she spends. She loves to shop and WILL steal your clothing. She always replaces it but sometimes she's a bit slutty. We call her the pixie.**

**Jasper is 18 and he's with Alice, the pixie. He looks constipated but he's fine. He and Emmett like to pull pranks.**

**Lauren is my next child, and my absolute favorite. She's 14 and tons of fun. She's the smartest of the bunch and is home schooled since she's at such an intellectual level. Carlisle normally tutors her. She plays trombone and sings. She cooks so don't get in her way unless she asks you to help. She doesn't sleep much and rides a vespa to and from everywhere.  
**

**Renesmee is my youngest and she's 8. She's very mild mannered.**

**My schedule is as follows:**

**6AM: Wake the kids (Lauren should have breakfast on the table and be getting ready for her lesson. If you hear the shower at 4:30AM, it's just Lauren)**

**7AM: Make sure the kids are ready for school**

**8AM: the kids go to school (Renesmee goes to La Push school)**

**9AM: Do whatever you want, Lauren and Carlisle stay in his office and the library but they are not easily distracted so do whatever.**

**10AM: See 9AM**

**11AM: Grocery shopping (we are a very large family. We eat a lot but do a lot of sports. this is done when we are out of something essential like snacks)**

**12PM: Carlisle and Lauren break for lunch. Avoid the kitchen because they have very heated conversations about things they discussed in lessons.**

**1PM: Gardening**

**2PM: Cleaning and Laundry**

**3PM: Kids get home**

**4PM: Lauren's lessons stop for the day and Carlisle goes for work**

**5PM: Dinner (the kids eat whenever so this will normally be you and Lauren, possibly random others)  
**

**6PM: Go out (you can do whatever unless you go with the kids)**

**7PM: Movie time!**

**8PM: Family time (you can take walks, have family meetings, hike, or go hunt, Lauren will show you how we hunt)**

**9PM: I normally go to bed. The kids can stay up until midnight, no curfew on weekends. Carlisle comes home about now  
**

**NEW MOM POV**

I went into the amazing mansion and there was the family. They were stunningly beautiful.

They introduced themselves and went about their business.

"Bye Anne, see you after school!" all the kids but Lauren said as they filed out the door.

I'm Anne Chrone BTW.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlisle POV**

I was giving Lauren her usual lesson. We were discussing history of the holocaust...Lauren's favorite topic in history.

"So, Shitler was a psycho?" she said.

"Language dear...and people thought he was, though I wouldn't question the validity of that statement." I said.

Just then, Anne walked into the library...and I noticed just how much it echoed in here.

"Oh, hi Anne" Lauren said, and went right back to our discussion.

"hi, I didn't mean to interrupt your lesson, just looking for a book." Anne said.

"I'd suggest Les Miserables, it was on my reading list and I found it absolutely divine." Lauren said.

She seemed so old, so wise beyond her years.

"Why thank you, I will do so." I said.

"You're welcome," Lauren said, not looking up from the thick blue and green binder in front of her.

Seeing as the library was properly organized, Les Mis wasn't hard to find.

I set it on my dresser and went to doing other things, preparing my lunch before Lauren and Carlisle were finished.

Then, I set about looking around the house.

First, I went into Lauren's room. It was very tidy.

There was a king sized bed in the middle of the east wall. On it was a lime green duvet set with brown accent pillows. One of them had a cursive L on it.

There was a monstrous desk in one corner that was covered with books, paper, and in the middle, a green laptop.

Her closet was on the other side.

I walked inside and there was quite a sight.

Her closet was enormous, at least ten sizes bigger than mine. And it was full.

Then, I went into the next room.

Just as big, just as lavish.

The same could be said about the other seven rooms.

Then, the room that I thought was Carlisle and Esme's room wasn't as sleek as the others.

I was warm and inviting. It just radiated love. There was an enormous portrait of both of them embracing. It brought tears to my eyes.

I quickly left the room and went into the living room.

I plopped down on the couch and overheard one of Lauren and Carlisle's "Conversations". Apparently they were discussing cell phones in school.

I grabbed the remote and turned it to a random news show.

Same thing as always. BORING!

Then, the kids stormed in and shook the snow off their coats.

"Why you home so early?" I asked.

"Snow day, we got there and it started snowing real hard, so they let us out early." Emmett replied.

"Emmy!" Lauren yelled as she ran and hugged Emmett.

**LPOV**

"Dude! She's so weird!" I whispered.

"I know right." Emmy replied in a whisper.

"Lets do something to her!" I whispered.

"You always were the devious one." he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, my name is Anne Chrone and let me tell you a bit about my family.**

**I am married to Shane and we've been together for 16 years.**

**I have three kids:**

**Christina is 14, she's very uptight. She likes to read. She plays the clarinet and does choir, as do all of my children.**

**Spencer is 12, he is sort of rebellious, as in he tends to disobey Shane and I. He tends to bug Jaci. He plays the trumpet.**

**Jaci is 10, she's definitely the loudest of the three. She's very obedient and likes to play with our four pets: Ratford, Persia, Fritz, and Bo, who she calls B.O., this is discouraged because it is rude. She plays the trumpet.**

**My rules are as follows:**

**1. No provocative clothing (this means nothing tight fitting, nothing that hits above the knee, no tank tops, no makeup)**

**2. Do homework and chores before dinner (dinner is at 5:30 PM)**

**3. Only one hour of electronics per day (all use of electronics must be supervised)**

**4. No friends over (with an exception of Jaci's friend Liz, from church)  
**

**5. Be in bed by 8 PM, 9 on weekends**

**6. Must practice instruments or songs at least 30 minutes per day, 1 hour on weekends**

**Shane is a Music Minister at our local church, which we attend at 9 AM and at 6 PM, and I teach at our local middle school, where Jaci and Spencer attend. Spencer has shooting team, quiz bowl, and basketball practice every day except for Sundays. Jaci has dance classes with her friend Liz who took lessons and is teaching Jaci for free, tutoring, also with Liz, and Junior Honor Society every day, except for Sundays. Christina has orchestra, swim team, and Teen Night at our local church every day except for Sundays, minus teen night.**

ESME POV

"Oh gosh, poor kids!" said as the limo pulled up to the house.

I'd just finished the letter and what a shock!

Since when was mentioning B.o. to your own family rude?

The house was large, very rural.

"They're so uptight!" I exclaimed to the camera as I went into the house.

It was very simple, very warm and inviting, but it looked like it had jumped out of the fifties!

I was greeted by a fairly good looking man and three children.

"Hello, I'm Shane Chrone." the man said, holding out a hand.

I accepted it.

"I'm Jaci and this is my brother Spencer, he doesn't talk much." Jaci said.

She was so adorable.

"It's nice to meet you Jaci." i said.

'oh, I'm Christina." the tallest one said.

"Well, I'm Esme." i said.

There was a knock on the door.

Jaci ran over to answer it, almost giddy.

She opened it and outside, there was to most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, mortal or immortal.

"Jaci!" she exclaimed, and threw her arms around Jaci.

"Lizzie!" Jaci exclaimed, and hugged the girl.

Apparently this was Liz.

"Hi Mr. C, Spencer, Christina, Mrs...?" she said, her hello quickly turning into a question.

"Oh, I'm Esme Cullen, wife swap sent me." I said.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Cullen, I'm Elizabeth Arrenson, but you can call me Liz." she said.

"It's nice to meet you, Liz." I said.

"Oh, we're going to Liz's place, she has an ACTUAL DANCE STUDIO right beside her room!" Jaci said excitedly.

Liz blushed.

"Okay, be back by 6." Shane said.

Jaci nodded.

Then, she and Liz dashed down the street to a house almost as grand as mine, if not bigger.

Shane walked into what I had assumed was an office, and shut the door.

"Liz's parents are absolutely loaded. Mrs. Arrenson is some kind of entrepreneur/fashion mogul and her dad's a lawyer." Christina said, then went off to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Esme POV**

I heard a curt knock on the door and opened it.

Liz was standing there, looking as stunning as ever.

"Nice outfit," Spencer said when he saw her.

"Oh, sorry," she said, pulling her trench coat over her tight yellow dress and leggings, "I just got back from a gig and didn't have time to change. Is Jaci there?" she asked.

"Yes, come on in," I said, smiling.

Christina stared, which I understood.

Even Alice would stare at Liz, merely because of the fact that she looked like more of a teenage supermodel than just a friend from church.

"Lizzie!" Jaci exclaimed, then hugged her.

"Come on, lets go before your Dad gets here. I'd never be allowed here again if he saw me in this." Liz said.

"Good idea," Jaci said as both girls slipped out the back door.

I watched them jump the fence.

Liz climbed it in 6 inch heels with no difficulty.

That gave me some suspicions.

"Could she be one of us?" I said quietly.

I stared at her eyes and noticed gold flecks through her violet eyes.

She was one of us.


End file.
